As a method of dyeing a plastic lens, a method of immersing a lens in a dyeing liquid (solution) for a predetermined time (dip dyeing method) has been known. However, this method involves problems such as poor working circumstance and difficulty for the dyeing of a lens at high refractive index. In view of the above, the present applicant has already proposed a dyeing method of applying (outputting) a sublimatable dye to paper (base body) by an ink jet printer and placing the same in vacuum in noncontact with a lens as disclosed in Japanese Patent unexamined publication No. 2001-59950 (hereinafter referred to as a vapor-deposition transfer dyeing method).
In this vapor-deposition transfer dyeing method, existent inks for ink jet printers or inks used for general textile dyeing involve problems that the heat resistance and sublimation property of dyes are poor and dyeing by the use of such inks causes uneven dyeing or poor coloration to the lens after dyeing.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to provide an ink for dyeing a plastic lens capable of appropriately dyeing a plastic lens by the vapor-deposition transfer dyeing method, and a method of dyeing a plastic lens by using the ink.